Dos heroes unidos
by AidenT12
Summary: Sonic y Skyler son como el perro y el gato, aun que habeces es obvio que se quieren. Cualquier relacion ordinaria de hermano y hermana. Sin embargo, no es cualquier relacion ordinaria, toamndo un gran "Mejora" para Skyler, lo cual les pondra a prueva en momentos dificiles y con gente que se ganara y perdera su confianza. [OC's, OoC, Sonamy, OCxTails, OCxShadow]


_**Chapter 1:**** ¿pero porqué yo...?**_

_Skyler_

**T**ome la pintura blanca y naranja, seguí esparciéndola hasta tomara el acabado que quería. Amaba hacer esto, dejar mi huella de artista de una u otra manera. En fin, tome las ultimas latas de aerosol y termine con lo empezado. Guarde todo en mi mochila y me di la fuga no sin antes tomar una foto con mi celular a la obra que había acabado de dejar en el _container, _volví a casa, tire mi mochila en el sofá, prendí la televisión y deje el canal de las noticias mientras buscaba mi consola de videojuegos.

-**En otras noticias, los Bio-terroristas buscados han sido completamente capturados por el D.U.P. **

_-Claaaro, seguro, como no.- _pensé mirando la T.V mientras dejaba de buscar mi consola momentáneamente.

**-por lo que se retirara el puesto de control ubicado en el sur de Chun-Nan, donde se buscaba al famoso Scrouge The Hedgogh, sera completamente retirado-**alcanzo a decir la señorita de las noticias, cuando conecte los cables de mi consola.

No es que fuese una Bio-terrorista o Conductores (como real mente deverian ser llamados), pero la verdad, es hartante que los traten como amenazas por hacer como son... una de las pruevas mas de que la sociedad en que vivimos da un gran asco. En fin, la voz de una sola persona no se escucharía, todos saben eso. En fin, desvíe la mirada al sentir un celular vibrar en la mesa, era el de mi hermano.

Tome el pequeño aparato y comence a registrar un par de cosas, hasta que encontré una que verdaderamente me llamo la atención, mi hermano Tails:

**¿Y que diablos vamos a hacer? Sonic, sabes que no podríamos. **

a lo que Sonic respondió:

**Vamos hermano, se trata de Scrouge, ¿que tan malo puede ser eso?**

Con la diferencia de unos minutos volvió a llegar un mensaje de Tails:

**No creo que sea tan sencillo como antes... **

Deje el celular allí, tal como estaba y empece a jugar en mi N64, sep, tenia una adicción con los juegos antiguos, en especial, los de la saga "The Legend Of Zelda". Paso el rato y me aburri de ganar todo el rato sentada mirando a la caja tonta mientra movía a Link por el escenario. Apague la consola y sali de allí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la casa de Tails. Entre por la sala del frente y termine en el taller, antes de acercarme a hablar con el, acaricie una hoja de la flor de Cosmo. Nunca la conocí bien, pero se notaba que Tails extrañaba a esa chica.

**-Ojala hubieras podido conocerla- **menciono el zorrito detras del Tornado X.

Algo que no podía negarse es que Tails había crecido, ya tenia 14* años, estaba bastante crecido y a diferencia de Sonic, Shadow o Knunckles... el si utilizaba ropa.

**-Esta muy bonita... se nota que la cuidas bastante- **dijo la eriza mirando la flor rojo intenso **- En fin -**volvió a decir rompiendo la atmósfera de nostalgia**-¿Sabes donde esta el idiota de Sonic?**

**-Ni idea...**

**-Oh well...- **dijo en ingles la eriza creando una sonrisa en el **-supongo que tendré que buscar al idiota... te veo luego Tails- **dijo llenándose y sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

decidió correr a la velocidad del sonido y solo adelanto medio camino. Decido tirarse en medio de un "atajo" que ella había conseguido, era pasando por en medio de una ciudad fantasma. Supuestamente el D.U.P la había desalojado por la presencia masiva de Bio-terroristas, lo cual, la dejo abandonada tirando a sus habitantes literalmente a la pobreza.

El atardecer era simplemente hermoso, el cielo color naranja, el viento ni tan cálido ni tan frío, y una vista maravillosa, simplemente hermoso. Cerre un poco los ojos hasta caer dormida, la verdad, descansar es bueno a veces... pero no quiero terminar como el flojo de mi hermano . Me despertaron unos sonidos de disparos, no me moví ni preocupe suponiendo que eran Xion y Shadow otra maldita vez mas. La verdad, ellos se aman, no importa cuanto lo nieguen, se les nota demasiado... pero anda a hablar del estúpido de mi hermano... el simplemente esta ciego y loco de amor... por esa eriza rosa chicle... o como yo suelo llamarla "La Dulce Princesa".

En fin, volví a tirarme en el pasto hasta que sentí que me tomaban por el cuello y la cintura por detrás, no tenia idea quien era o que demonios hacia, pero la verdad podía escuchar sus jadeos —y su mal aliento, porcierto— casi al lado de mis orejas mientras se refugiaba tras una pared.

**-niña... yo... lo siento... de verdad... - **dicho esto, inyecto algo puntiagudo en toda una de las venas del cuello, haciendo que soltase un grito el cual ahogo poniéndome su brazo en mi boca. Pude sentir que no saco la aguja hasta un buen rato, cuando escuche un grito de mi hermano y Tails a lo lejos.

* * *

**Aiden: vengo con un nuevo fic, el cual tiene un OC que ha sido modificada mas que no se que u-u pero en fin. Aqui esta el primer capitulo, y como se podran dar cuenta, tiene ciertas referencias a lo que vendria siendo hasta ahora —Segun yo— el mejor jueo de la nueva generacion: InFamous: Second Son. **

*** = si sedaran cuenta, es algo logico que Tails tenga catorce años, porque, en un principio Tails y Amy eran de la misma edad, y de echo, Tails habia sido creado antes, por lo que es un año mayor... y como en todo fanfoc, le di sus retoques a su estilo. **

**Los personajes de SONlC le pertenecen a sega exepto Xion y Skyler. **


End file.
